Blackthorne's Senior Assignment
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: When Zach went back to Blackthorne he went back into assassin training. Now it's time for his Covert Operations final but can he become the assassin everyone expects he is? How does Zach get out of Blackthorne? And what does he do when hes out? Two shot.
1. Blackthorne's Senior Assignment

**Hey this is my first one-shot so I hope everyone likes it. Basically Zach got sent back to Blackthorne after book 4 and now it's time for his Cove Ops final, but since Blackthorne is a school for assassins...well read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Chris, Sam and Tim.

* * *

**

**Zach POV**

Cammie had gone missing before the end of term. My exchange with Gallagher Academy had ended 3 months ago and I was now back at Blackthorne. I was in Cove ops sitting next to Grant and Jonas, even though Jonas is on the research track all seniors were required for this class. "Gentlemen your attention please." Began Dr Steve, "Your Cove ops final would be to assassinate someone but there is no need for a death so holding at death point or kidnapping will suffice. Many of you will have met the target, which make this assignment even harder. You will be split into two teams, protectors and assassins. You know your objective but now you need a target." I was dreading finding out who the target was and I begged for anyone but the person who showed up on the screen. "Gentlemen your target is Miss Cameron Ann Morgan."

Dr Steve began to hand out folders with all the information we needed in them. Grant was on the protection team as a field agent. So was Jonas but he was tech support. As I looked at my folder my heart dropped. I was a field agent but I was on the assassin team. I was going to have to 'kill' my girlfriend. "Dr Steve is there anyway that I can switch sides?" I asked.

"No Mr Goode you can't change sides. If you have a problem with the assignment deal with it. Everyone get into your teams and start researching." The assassin team has some boys that wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through Cammie's head. Chris was the one I was most worried about, he's good at what we do. "Oh look Zachie's afraid to assassinate his little girlfriend." Smirked Chris. (Not Zach's smirk though. An evil smirk! Gr8 now I'm being random)

"Shut up Chris." I snapped. He didn't know about my mother or the real reason we're after Cammie.

Tailing Cammie was hard. We all knew that she wasn't at Gallagher but that she had been on the run for over 3months. She was in New York. Half of the senior class was flying to New York to find her. I didn't know how Cammie while looking like I was trying to kill her, especially with Chris breathing down my neck. I also got the pleasure of sitting next to him on the plane.

"You know we get guns." I acted like I didn't hear him. "She's pretty hot, maybe I could steal a kiss before I put a gun to her head." He smirked and spiked up his mouse brown hair before spraying breath spray in his mouth and making kissing movements with his mouth. Gross.

"I swear if you put a finger on her I'll personally put a bullet through your head." I growled.

"Little over protective aren't we Zachary." I'd had enough. I lunged at him putting my hands around his neck. I heard shouting from my comms unit as Grant pulled me off Chris. "Calm down mate. He won't do anything to hurt Cammie."

"Did you miss the part where we get guns!" I yelled. Grant looked shocked at my remark. I stormed off to the back of the plane and stared out the window. _I'll find you before he does Cammie, I'll keep you safe._

We landed 3 hours ago. I was talking to Tim through my comms unit. Tim was back at Blackthorne. If I couldn't have Jonas or Liz behind my back I would have Tim. "She's 25metres ahead of you." Said Tim through my earpiece. Luckily I had planted a tracker in a pair of earrings that Cammie had gotten from Jimmy (or Josh whatever). Ahead of me was a girl that I wouldn't recognise as Cammie but if you took away the black wig, blue contact and sneakers that made her look taller I would have recognised her anywhere. "Found you Gallagher Girl." I would have completed that assignment right then and there if I didn't hear a gunshot and see Chris sprinting after Cammie. I swore in German under my breath before running after Cammie and Chris. "Cammie keep running!" I yelled. Cammie kept running but Chris was faster than she was. He jumped at Cammie grabbing her by the ankles. She was sent sprawling on the pavement but as soon as Chris had his gun out she kicked it out of his hand, breaking several of his fingers in the progress. Just as I pulled my gun out to finish the assignment I was knocked over by Grant. Chris was trying to find his gun when Grant picked up Cammie. I had to complete this assignment so I tackled Grant and Cammie rolled on the road. I raced over to her and pushed her to her feet. I had one arm around her neck holding her in a chokehold and my gun pressed to her temple. "Don't move." I yelled. Cammie struggled so I pulled tighter on her neck and told her to stay still, I had to look like I would assassinate her without a second thought. "Well done Mr Goode. You can let her go now." Said Dr Steve through my comms. That was the signal I had been waiting for. I needed to get her out of here so I hit her on the side of the head with my gun. She went limp in my arms but I caught her before she hit the ground. I lifted her up in my arms only to be knocked down by Grant's partner was a redhead and his face was covered in freckles. Cammie went tumbling onto the road again only to be picked up but Grant and taken away in a van driven by Sam. I could rest now knowing that Cammie was safe. Then Chris fired a shot that hit the back left tyre of the van. The van went spinning out of control before smashing into a brick wall. Chris ran towards the van, through open the door and pulled Cammie out of the van. He out one arm around her pulling her to her feet and propping her head on his shoulder. "Nobody move." He demanded, pointing the gun at her, "I'm not afraid to shoot. She means nothing to me now that I have completed the assignment but I think I'll go for extra credit." He pulled Cammie into a nearby car before hotwiring it and driving away.

**Cammie POV**

I woke up in the back of a moving car. My wrists were handcuffed behind my back and I had a huge headache. As I rolled over I tumbled off the back seat and onto the floor. I remembered what had happened a few hours ago, being chased, attacking someone called Chris, Grant protecting me, Zach strangling me with a gun against my head and then everything going black. Oh. My. God Zach what were you doing? "Ah the black out beauty awakes. How do you feel Cameron? Wondering where you are? Don't worry, we'll be at Blackthorne soon enough." Blackthorne, so that's where he was taking me.

"So Chris what exactly do you plan to do with me?" I asked.

"Well Miss Morgan aren't you a good little spy figuring out my name. You are the target for Blackthorne's Covert Operations Final."

"You didn't answer my question. What do you plan to do with me?"

"I'm taking you to Blackthorne, if we kidnap you and bring you back we get extra credit."

"Good for you but there are other people playing this game." I smirked. I seen a van following us in the rear view mirror. I could see that Zach was driving.

Zach POV

Jonas had tracked the stolen car through speeding cameras and I was now following Chris and Cammie. Grant and Sam were in the back of the van waiting to jump out and grab Cammie. Chris had seen the van and was now speeding up. I followed the car and cornered it in an alley. Chris pulled Cammie out of the car and pushed her against the wall. He pinned her to the wall and kissed her hungrily. She was kicking at his knees when I pushed him off her. She slumped to the ground, her hands handcuffed behind her back. As Chris got to his feet we both pulled out our guns and fired. Chris's missed cause he was shooting with several broken fingers, but mine narrowly missed his head. We were both stunned by our shots, Cammie took the chance and kicked the inside of Chris's knees, knocking him to the ground. "Enough with the guns already!" She yelled, "Your as bad as Liz with a crossbow." She got off Chris and rammed her heel into the back of his head, knocking him out. "Are you ok Gallagher girl?" I asked, stashing my gun in my belt. "No I'm not ok Zach. I've been tracked down by assassins, held at gunpoint by my boyfriend, kissed by an alcoholic and all in the last six hours. Yes the alcoholic means you beer breath." She spat the last sentence at Chris. She kicked Chris again in the stomach. "I'm sorry Cammie. Do you want those cuffs off?" Cammie just gave be a blank look as Grant picked the lock on her handcuffs. "What are we going to do with Chris?" Asked Grant.

"I've got an idea." Said Cammie, "I'm going to need those handcuffs and some breath mints." Cammie was obviously very angry with Chris because she left him handcuffed, unconscious, just in his boxers with a mouthful of mints in the alley. "Couldn't have done it better myself Cam." I took a picture of him before getting in the van to begin the long road trip home.

Cammie slipped away just before we got back to Blackthorne. I would have to be careful of her now, she was getting good at sneaking away. We were congratulated on our return and as we entered the lab for cove ops I heard laughter. On the projector screen was the picture I took of Chris in the alleyway with only his boxers on. A very pale Chris stood explaining to Dr Steve what had happened. "I stole your camera and hacked the projector. Hope you don't mind Zach" I just laughed and said. "Hey Chris! That'll sure teach you not to kidnap my girlfriend again." I knew Cammie was safe thanks to a note she gave me by brush pass.

_See you soon Zach_

_-Chameleon_

_

* * *

_**What do you think? Is it alright? Reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. How to sneak out of Blackthorne

**So this was meant to stay a one-shot but I got a few requests asking for more and I got a few favourite story and story alerts for this FanFic so I decided to wrote more. I'm going with something we all want to know…. how Zach sneaks out of Blackthorne. I re-read _Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy _and_ Only the Good Spy Young _to find out what Zach says about Blackthorne and I was curious to how he gets out.**

**So this is pretty much Part 2 of Blackthorne's Senior Assignment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Chris. **

* * *

_See you soon Zach_

_-Chameleon_

The crumpled note sat in the palm of my hand as I sat in the Blackthorne Mess Hall. The food here tastes like cardboard (not that I know what cardboard tastes like) yet Grant seems to eat three times what any normal person would eat.

"Grant I know we just had drills, but really, you can't eat five pieces of pie, and you know that."

Grant shoved his fork, piled with pie, into his mouth and mumbled something like, "Watch me." Instead of coming out like normal words some pie fell out of his mouth and back onto his plate.

"I'd rather not watch." I stood up, pushing the chair back, scrunched the Cammie's note back into my pocket and trudged out of the mess hall, head down. I could _feel_ the cameras moving to follow me as I moved past the crowds of teenage boys trying to cram as much food into their mouths as possible before another gruelling round of night drills or Cove Ops exercises.

Stepping out into the cool evening air I saw that the searchlights had started circling the fields. I timed the lights, waiting for the brief 5 second window that allows me to sneak out unnoticed.

3…2…1…. _Go_.

I sprinted across the dirt and rolled into the bushes near the firing range. The lights kept circling the grounds, the guards in the towers were oblivious to the fact that one of their inmates was escaping.

The lights were only to first step of getting out of Blackthorne, next up was the guard dog patrols and German shepherds aren't very friendly when the sun goes down.

I moved as quickly as I could while trying to keep quiet. Needless to say once I could hear the distant roar of rushing water I knew I was safe from the hounds. _For now. _

I had only faced the obstacles that the Blackthorne Alumni had put in but now I had to face Mother Nature.

I've never kept count long enough to know how long it takes to get out (or in) to Blackthorne (by the unofficial route) but I know that when the you can hear water, you are only just halfway there.

Crossing a river is not something you learn at Blackthorne, neither is swimming across one but yet one of the many obstacles we face on night drills is crossing a river on ropes. Two ropes were tied from one side of the bank to the other. One was only a few centimetres above the ground and the other 2 metres above the other, both of them running parallel to each other. I began shuffling along the rope, a painfully slow process and I could only hope that no patrols though to come round this way tonight. The only sound I could hear was the rushing of the water underneath me but there was something else in the distance. I listened carefully, the sound wasn't rhythmic, and it sounded angry like a dog barking.

_A dog_.

I cursed in Farsi before hurrying across the ropes. One of the dogs had picked up my scent and more guards would soon be here. The barking got louder as I ducked behind a bush. The roaring of the water drowned the sounds of barking to a muffled whine so I knew that they hadn't cross the river. I sprinted through the thick forests that separated Blackthorne's natural defences from the perimeter wall. I know where the cameras are on one particular path so I try to stick to a familiar path.

The perimeter wall is patrolled 24/7 with barbed wire lining the top and guards posted every 200 metres and lights searching continuously, don't worry the guards are under orders not to open fire. The wall was always hard, I had to be careful when jumping over the barbed wire before I scrambled down the other side of the wall.

Sticking to the shadows I raced away from the wall and down the gravel road towards the small town not far from Blackthorne.

Of course I can't tell you the name of the town because then I would give away the position of Blackthorne, and that's classified. The only information I can give you about where Blackthorne is is that it's a ten hour drive (not stopping except for essentials) away from the Gallagher Academy, in Roseville, Virginia.

The town is only a 20 minute jog away from Blackthorne. By the time I got there I had hardly broken a sweat. Streetlights placed at regular intervals shone bright light onto the road, although I doubt they light the road for much traffic, small bugs were buzzing around the bulb, attracted to the bright light. The only places open were the petrol station and the 24 hour McDonald's.

I pulled the jacket I had hidden in some bushes out and threw it over my shoulders, covering what I could of the bright orange jumpsuit. I had managed to scavenge enough change to pay for the jacket from the op shop. Walking up the main street, past dark shop windows and locked doors I reached the McDonald's. The lights were on inside and a very tired looking attendant stood behind the counter staring at something in the corner. I pushed the door and stepped into the warm building. The attendant only flicked his eyes towards me once, probably to check I'm not some axe wielding maniac who is going to murder them and steal all the Happy Meal toys, and then he turned his attention back to the corner. I followed his line of sight and seen the person sitting in the booth in the corner of the restaurant, they looked oddly familiar. The only question I could ask myself was why was a Gallagher Girl, _my_ Gallagher Girl, so far away from home?

I slid into the booth were Cammie was sitting; she had both her hands wrapped around a Styrofoam cup of coffee with a yellow M on the front of the cup. She didn't look up as I sat opposite her. I leaned in close and said, "You're a long way from home Gallagher Girl."

"My name is Cammie." She stated.

"Why aren't you at Gallagher?" I asked.

"I could ask why you aren't at Blackthorne."

"I asked you first." I smirked.

Cammie picked up the cup and sipped at her coffee. "I'm on a little vacation. Now, your turn."

"Snuck out" I shrugged, "you would know all about that though."

Cammie smiled and put her cup back on the table. She put her elbows on the table and leaned in close to me before asking in a hushed voice, "So what was that Cove Ops drill about then? If you weren't a spy and my sort of boyfriend I would have called you a stalker."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and glanced out the window, looking for any unwanted civilians. "Blackthorne is not a very nice place Gallagher Girl. I wouldn't recommend staying the night in my school."

"So that's why your not there then." She stated. "But I never did seem to be able to get a straight answer out of you. Why was I kidnapped by a Blackthorne boy who smelled like alcohol?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was because he was jealous that you are my girlfriend?" Cammie just glared at me. "Didn't think so. That's classified Cammie, our classes aren't the same as Gallagher's."

The attendant behind the cash register was still staring at us. "Come on; let's go for a walk, that guy's staring." We slid out of the booth and walked towards the door. I slid my arm around Cammie's waist, she didn't object to it being there, and smirked at the attendant.

To no surprise it was still cold outside. We walked along the main street and into the park, not saying anything. We sat on the park bench and looked around us. There weren't very many lights in the park but I could see that there was someone by one of the big trees. I got up to investigate who it was. To my surprise it was someone I had not expected to see outside of Blackthorne. Chris was lying unconscious, his back up against a tree and his hand clenched around a bottle of vodka. There were leaves caught in his hair and his clothes were ruffled. He looked as if he was too drunk to walk straight. I couldn't leave him out here. Who knew what he would say about Blackthorne while intoxicated.

"Come on Chris; let's get you back to Blackthorne."

Chris slumped his head from one shoulder to another. "Goode, what are you doing here? Want a drink?" His speech was slurred as he stumbled to get to his feet, only to fall flat on his face. I put one arm under Chris's shoulders and pulled him to his feet. He leant on me and lifted his head up enough to look at Cammie.

"Hey Zachary it's your pretty girlfriend. Come here babe and give us a kiss." I pulled my arm out from Chris's shoulders and let him fall back to the ground; he dropped the bottle of vodka. I swiftly landed a kick to his stomach. He curled up in a ball and appeared motionless. I stepped over him, seized the bottle of vodka and emptied the remainder of the white liquid on the grass.

"Don't say one word to Cammie, or I'll make sure the guards find you." I threatened .

"Zach you didn't need to kick him." Cammie uttered.

"It'll sober him up enough so that he can walk two steps without falling over."

Between Cammie and me we managed to drag Chris towards Blackthorne. The attendant in McDonald's was mopping the floors and the man at the petrol station looked as if he was asleep against the bench. It took us over an hour to get to Blackthorne. I could see the top of the guard towers as we made our way through the trees. Cammie let go of Chris and took a step back.

"Zach I can't go any further. I can't get caught."

I'm sure Cammie seen the disappointment spread across my face. I dropped Chris and kissed Cammie. At first she was tense but then she relaxed. She broke the kiss after 2 minutes and 47 seconds.

She sighed and said, "He's drooling."

Sure enough Chris was lying with his mouth wide open and a small pool of drool just below his chin.

"Good luck with him Zach."

I somehow had to sneak back into Blackthorne. I heaved Chris to his feet and looked around for Cammie. She wasn't there. Where she had been was a note.

_I love you Blackthorne Boy_

_-Chameleon_


End file.
